


Thunder

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'scared' of loud noises, Banter, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Teasing, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader doesn't do too well with loud thunder. Rowena teases, then comforts, her.





	Thunder

It wasn’t that you hated thunder. Far off, thunder was fine. It always gave storms an energized atmosphere and gave you the oddest feeling you couldn’t describe but still enjoyed. When it was closer, louder, it was a different story.

 

Loud, sudden booms overhead that shook the entire room. That was when you hated thunder. It would startle you, send your heart racing and instincts into fight or flight mode. There was no real reason for it. You’d just always been sensitive to loud noises like that. That didn’t mean you’d ever gotten used to it, however.

 

You’d been with Rowena over a year now, traveling from city to city and living in both luxury and danger. Miraculously, you hadn’t had any storms in any of the cities you’d stayed in during that whole time. Sometimes you’d narrowly miss them, showing up just days after or leaving just days before a storm hit. But, of course, that luck couldn’t last forever.

 

You and Rowena had meant to leave Maryland that morning, but sudden bad weather caused you to call off your travel plans and left you stuck in the hotel the two of you had occupied for the last five days.

 

Now the storm was getting worse, sharp flashes of lightning giving you little warning before loud claps of thunder shook the building. You tried distracting yourself with TV and books and music, but nothing worked.

 

“Is something wrong?” Rowena finally asked, eyeing you as you nervously flipped through things to do on your phone.

 

“No,” you lied. “Why would there be?”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “You're very tense and nervous-looking.”

 

“Well, I'm fine so—” a loud crash of thunder, the loudest yet, boomed as if it were directly above you. It shook the room like an earthquake and reverberated in your chest. It sent your heart pounding and your fight or flight (mostly flight) instincts kicked in. You jumped, letting out a small whimper like a frightened animal.

 

“Oh!” The sudden gasp drew your attention, momentarily distracting you from the thunderous echoes that were fading and becoming overtaken by the sound of water rapidly hitting the windows. You stared, wide eyed, at Rowena who had a look of sudden realization on her face as she watched your reactions. “You’re afraid of the thunder!”

 

“No, I’m not!” you exclaimed, only to let out a squeak as another clap of thunder rang out.

 

“Oh, really? Then what was that reaction for?” she asked, trying, and failing, to hold back laughter.

“I just don’t like loud noises,” you said, leaning back in your chair and crossing your arms. “And it’s not funny!”

 

“Darling, it’s a bit hilarious,” she chuckled. “You’re like a wee mouse or a bunny.”

 

“Shut up,” you muttered, glaring at her. Your attempt at being annoyed at her failed when more thunder rang out and you flinched.

 

She laughed more, an amused smile on her face. She opened her arms wide. “Do you need me to told you through the storm? Shall I protect you from the big, bad thunder?”

 

You opened your mouth to say that you were fine and didn’t need to her ‘protect’ you from a storm, of all things. At the same moment, there was a flash of light outside, the lights flickered, and then more thunder boomed overheard.

 

You lept from your seat and into her arms, not caring about any teasing she might do now. She wrapped her arms around you, chuckling lightly. She pressed a kiss to your head. “My poor, scared wee girl.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ scared,” you repeated. “The noises just startle me. I don’t like them, is all.”

 

“You’re like a fawn. So tiny and easily startled,” she teased.

 

“Am not!”

 

“You’re like Bambi.” She gently tapped your nose and your face wrinkled up in response.

 

“You’re one to talk, Miss I-need-high-heels-to-reach-5’5!” you shot at her.

 

“But I don’t easily startle like you do,” she said.

 

You shrugged. “That just means my survival instincts work better than yours.” More thunder went off. You hid your face in her neck. “Not a word,” you muttered.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe from that nasty thunder,” she said, holding you tighter.

 

Thunder kept going off above you, loud as ever, but Rowena holding you in her arms made it feel at least a little quieter, a little less startling. She began stroking your hair softly and humming an old Scottish tune, one you’d heard her hum before but couldn’t name. With each inhale the scent of her perfume filled your lungs, followed by scents of herbs and something else that was uniquely her.

 

You felt safe with her. Protected. Even the thunder couldn’t affect you now. Not as much as before, anyway.

 

Eventually, the thunder began to quiet down some. You couldn’t tell if just being with Rowena was helping or if the storm was actually moving away. Or maybe you were the one moving away, drowsiness starting to take over as you relaxed more and more. You didn’t care enough to find out the answer. You were happy to remain where you were as the thunder slowly died down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! And hopefully I'll be at least a little more active. Laziness and having zero motivation are a terrible mix.


End file.
